El caperucito rojo
by Rinaloid
Summary: Había una vez un hermoso niño, que siempre usaba una capa roja, ganándose como apodo "caperucito rojo" / -Puto Jean, puta Ymir… putos todos -El joven daba fuertes pasos provocando que el sonido de sus tacos se escuchará por todos lados, si mi estimados, leyeron bien… este joven de aquí, está usando tacos… / Riren/ Adv: Sexy lobo Rivaille, y Eren travestí xD. (눈 눈).
1. Chapter 1

**¡Paz gente sensualona! ewe he venido con un nuevo fic, Riren, en esta ocasión también es yaoi nwn, como dice el título está inspirado en la historia de la caperucita roja:D. Al principio planeaba hacerlo un one shot, pero no estaba tan segura con la historia, además quería saber si querían lemon en los próximos capítulos, digan que sí ;U; no soy tan buena escribiendo el porno gay pero por ustedes los intentaré :'D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que uso en esta historia no son míos, sino de Hajime Isayama, porque de lo contrario estaría lleno de shaoi. (****눈****_****눈****)**

**Aclaraciones: Esto podría considerarse parodia (?) algo rara (****눈****_****눈****). Esta historia también está inspirada en una imagen xD askjkasj cuando la vi morí, heichou sale tan sexy *7* la imagen la pueden ver al lado del resumen:D y espero que puedan imaginarse con eso la vestimenta, etc. :D**

**Súcubos: Demonios con apariencia femenina que se alimentan del sexo.**

**Íncubos: Demonios con apariencia masculina que se alimentan del sexo.**

**Sin más que decir espero que disfruten de esta rara historia. :D**

* * *

.

.

.

Había una vez hace mucho pero mucho tiempo un hermoso niño. Sus cabellos eran de un hermoso color castaño y el color de sus ojos era inigualable, verde o azul, muchos decían que a veces sus ojos parecían esmeraldas eran idénticos a esa hermosa gema, otros decían que sólo eran de color turquesa. Su madre muy alegre por el buen crecimiento de su hijo, de cariño para su cumpleaños de hace muchos años atrás le regalo una capa roja, el muchacho la llevaba tan a menudo que termino ganándose el apodo de "caperucito rojo"

.

(눈_눈)

.

Era una hermosa tarde soleada, el viento soplaba de tal manera que creaba una exquisita brisa para esos días tan calurosos de verano, las aves cantaban expresando su alegría y los animales correteaban felices por el bosque, las flores estaban abiertas mientras sentían como el sol les tocaba sus pétalos con sus rayos, todo en el ambiente era felicidad y felicidad, excepto por cierto muchacho que venía caminando por cierto sendero del bosque…

-Puto Jean, puta Ymir… putos todos -El joven daba fuertes pasos provocando que el sonido de sus tacos se escuchará por todos lados, si mi estimados, leyeron bien… este joven de aquí, está usando tacos…

.

.

.

Unas horas antes.

En cierta cabaña del bosque se encontraban cierto grupo de jóvenes jugando a verdad o reto.

-Bien, ¡al fin es mi turno! –Gritó una castaña contenta llamada Sasha- Connie, ¿verdad o reto?

-Em… ¿reto? –contestó dudoso el chico.

Sasha sonrió de oreja a oreja provocando que el joven se esperará lo peor- ¡Te reto a que corras hasta el lago desnudo, ahora ya, mientras cantas las mañanitas! –Gritó emocionada mientras levantaba su pulgar.

El joven dejo escapar un largo suspiro mientras salía de la casa desnudándose y llevando sus ropas a mano, y comenzando a trotar- ¡Pagarás por esto Sasha! –Gritó el chico mientras comenzaba a chillar mientras corría- ¡Jean te sedo el turno!

Todos los que habían salido de la cabaña para observar al pobre joven cumplir el reto de la castaña entraron mientras una gotita rodaba por sus rostros.

-Em… ejem –Carraspeó el joven llamado Jean- ¿Nadie le dijo que los retos de desnudos se podían rechazar? –Todos negaron con la cabeza, y el joven dejo escapar un suspiro.-Bueno… Eren, ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad –Contestó este.

-¡Vamos Eren! No seas nenita, todos hemos pedido reto hasta Historia –Hablo esta vez un chico llamado Reiner, y la chica llamada Historia asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso es verdad Eren –Esta vez hablo Jean- ¿No será que te da miedo pedir reto? Juju

-¡Claro que no cara de caballo! –Contestó Eren mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Pues entonces elige reto! –Gritaron Reiner y Jean al unisonó.

-Um…. Está bien… elijo reto…

Una sonrisa macabra se formó en los labios de Jean- Muy bien, oí por ahí que Armin está enfermo en su cabaña te reto a que lo vayas a dejar unas cosas y que aproveches de cuidarle….

-¡Oh, eso se ve muy fácil! –pensó Eren.

-…Pero vestido de mujer –En ese momento el castaño de ojos verdes se petrifico.

-¡P-Pero no tengo ropa de mujer! –Intentó Eren alegar por la situación.

-Yo tengo unos vestidos que no uso que puedo prestarte Eren, y unos tacones también –Comentó Ymir mientras se paraba a buscar la ropa intentando contener la risa.

El joven castaño sintió como si se una roca le hubiese caído encima… "¡Oh, Dios...! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!" Ese mensaje estaba escrito en toda su cara.

Luego de media hora cambiándose ropa, peinándose, y sufriendo por el corsé que le obligaron a ponerse parecía toda una mujer, además que la capa que siempre traía consigo lo hacía verse más femenino, aún más con este atuendo enteramente rojo, oh pobre Eren, pareciendo una mujer siempre por culpa de sus rasgos finos y ahora teniendo que vestir como una.

-¡Suerte Eren! No intentes no cumplir tu reto, porque nos enteraremos si o si- Jean sonrió macabramente al igual que todos los de la cabaña, Eren trago duro y empezó a marchar hacía la casa de Armin, con la canasta que le presto Ymir, ahí llevaba medicina, frutas, y unos cuantos pasteles para Armin, para que este mejorase.

Mientras tanto todos los de la cabaña, es decir, Sasha, Ymir, Reiner, Jean, Bertolt, se largaban a reír, hasta a Historia se le contagió la risa. Pobre Eren… le queda un largo camino por recorrer.

.

.

.

En la actualidad.

Aquel joven cada vez iba más que cabreado, muchas veces le llegaron piropos de algunos cazadores que merodeaban por el bosque, muchas veces intento ignorarlos, intentaba mantenerse sereno pero el viento no ayudaba en esa labor, muchas veces el viento le hacía una mala jugada, pasaba tan fuerte que en más de una ocasión le levantaba el vestido, estaba que moría de la vergüenza.

-¡Oh, puto Armin! ¡¿Por qué mierda vives tan lejos?! –Gritó Eren irritado mientras caminaba.

Los tacos lo estaban matando, y qué decir del corsé, en cualquier momento se desnudaba para estar libre de esa condena, pero luego recordó la advertencia de Jean, él sabía que sus amigos eran de temer cuando se enojaban… Suspiro como por milésima vez en el día, y siguió su camino. No alcanzo a dar ni más de dos pasos y se vio siendo interrumpido por una voz.

-¿Eren?

Este se dio la vuelta para ver a cierta peli negra trotando hasta su lado.

-¿M-Mikasa? –Su tono de voz demostraba los nervios que sentía, que vergüenza el ser encontrado de esta manera por su hermana adoptiva.

-¡¿Eren?! ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estás así?

-Esto… bueno…-Soltó un gran suspiro- Esto paso así…

Comenzó a contar lo que había ocurrido, hasta Mikasa soltó una leve risa, pero luego se puso sería cuando llego a la parte de los piropos e insinuaciones, sus ojos mostraron un destello de maldad y saco su escopeta, así es, ella traía una escopeta, ya que ella es una cazadora.

Su historia es así, los padres de Eren adoptaron a Mikasa luego que sus padres fueran asesinados por unos ladrones, sus padres también eran cazadores, pero justó en ese momento estaban indefensos, y gracias a eso pasó la tragedia. Eren y su padre justó tenían que ir a verlos por un chequeo médico de costumbre y se encontró este desastre. Grisha fue por ayuda y le dijo que Eren esperase ahí pero este no hizo caso y aprovecho el conocimientos que tenía del pueblo, pensó en un plan que sirviera por si veía a los tipos que se habían llevado a la chica. Eren llegó a una cabaña abandonada y pensó que ahí estaría, y sus sospechas fueron ciertas, luego al final los chicos mataron a los ladrones, y Mikasa consiguió un hogar con la familia Jaeger. Por eso si es que esos cazadores querían pasarse de listos con Eren sería sobre su cadáver, iba a tapizarles el cuerpo con plomo pero algo la detuvo. Eren la había sostenido de la manga.

- M-Mikasa, no hagas nada impulsivo, por favor… -Dijo Eren apenado mientras desviaba su mirada apenado levemente sonrojado, no podía mirar a su hermana a los ojos mientras estuviera llevando un vestido.

Mikasa encontró adorable esta acción así que tapo un poco sus ojos con el sombrero que traía.

-Está bien, pero cualquier cosa, tu sólo grita mi nombre y ahí estaré, sabes que tengo un oído mejor que el de un perro.

-Jajaja Mikasa, estaré bien, pero tomaré en cuenta tu oferta-Sonrío.

-El que lo tomes en cuenta me deja más tranquila. –Se echó su escopeta al hombro- Nos veremos luego Eren, debo atrapar a ese maldito enano, pusieron precio por su cabeza…Tsk, ¿Dónde estará?

-¿Te refieres a Rivaille-san? ¿Al qué dicen que es un hombre lobo? –Pregunto inocentemente Eren.-Bueno quizás si lo sea, no creo que debe ser por gusto andar con orejas y cola de perro…

-Ese mismo, lo tienen de sospechoso de asesinato, los vieron pasando justo en el momento y lugar equivocado, además su cabeza tiene un gran precio, no sería mala idea atraparlo.

-Si… tienes razón.

-Bueno, hasta luego Eren –Finalizó Mikasa mientras se despedía con la mano.

-Hasta pronto Mikasa… -Se despidió de un gesto de la mano también- Rivaille-san…-Susurró.

-¿Me llamabas? –Eren sintió como le hablaban justo a su oído, era una voz atrayente, seductora, se giró de prisa con el rostro quemándole, y ahí estaba con la misma mirada tranquila de siempre, Rivaille-san.

-N-No –Respondió tímido.

-Pero escuche claramente mi nombre salir de tus labios.

De inmediato Eren se tapó la boca- L-Lo siento…por cierto, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Tomaba una cómoda siesta encima de un árbol hasta que alguien que gritó "¡Puto Armin!" me despertó… por cierto, ¿Eres travesti Eren?

-¡¿Eeeh?! ¡No! ¡Se equivoca! –Gritó- lo que paso fue esto...- Y nuevamente contó lo historia, pero diferente a lo que pasó con Mikasa, Rivaille-san en ningún momento soltó alguna risa o algo, siempre fue muy inexpresivo.

-Oh… ya veo.

-Si… y por culpa de eso, debo vestir esto –Suspiro resignado.

-No está nada mal –Susurro.

-¿Eh? –Eren no supo si escucho bien o fue una mala pasada de su mente, cada vez más sentía sus mejillas arder.

-¡Ri~vai~lle! –Se escuchó como una voz femenina extremadamente gritona llegar.

-Hanji…

-¡Rivaille! ¡Enano que yo más amo! –Decía la mujer.

-C-Con su permiso me retiró- Eren hablo tímidamente, ¡Qué vergüenza! Ser visto por tantos conocidos, no supo cómo peor se echó a correr con los tacos puestos, era eso o ser visto por más gente.

-Tsk… se fue… ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora cuatro ojos? –Una pequeña vena se veía sobresalir de la cabeza del más bajo.

-Nada, sólo quería molestarte –Y Hanji sonrío enormemente.

-….-Rivaille no dijo nada y le mando una aptada directa a la cara de Hanji.

-¡Hahahahahaha! Lamento haber interrumpido tu… ¿cena?

-Calla…. Los dos sufrimos cuando no comemos lo que queremos en un buen tiempo maldita súcubos….-Gruño Rivaille.

-Oh, así que no me equivoque en el hecho de que le echaste el ojo a ese joven jojojo–Rio de manera cómplice.- ¿Su nombre era Eren? -El peli negro sólo asintió.-ya veo, siento que la gente en sus casas no entiende esto así que les explicaré.-Aparece una pizarra de la nada y se pone a dibujar proporciones y un dibujo de ella y Rivaille- Ejem, verán Rivaille y yo somos mestizos, somos ¼ humanos, ¼ súcubos bueno por lo menos yo, Rivaille es ¼ íncubos, y 2/4 hombres lobos, por eso las orejas y colas –Se pone a mover las orejas y cola.

-Tsk… pareces loca explicándole a la nada, maldita fenómeno.

-¡Hahahaha eres tan gracioso Rivaille querido! –La chica reía sonoramente.

-Tsk, me largo.-Rivaille se dio media vuelta por el camino en que se fue Eren.

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Hanji más tranquila.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios del más bajo- A buscar mi comida por supuesto.

-¡Gyahahahaha! –Volvió a reír sonoramente- ¡Enano goloso! No le des tan duro a Eren-kun~.

-Nunca he matado a nadie por tener sexo Hanji, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

-¡Ya lo sé enanin! Bueno, ¡Suerte! –Gritó la chica mientras se despedía con grandes movimientos de la mano, su amigo en menos de 5 segundos ya había desparecido, se notaba que no perdía el tiempo.-Ojalá que los rumores con que asesinaste a alguien se extingan enanin-Dijo la chica mientras se daba media vuelta para partir.

.

.

.

* * *

**Si ya has llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer :D.**

**Había olvidado decir la fecha de actualización, por alguna extraña razón siempre lo olvido uwu... Pues bueno, intentaré actualizar este fic antes de entrar al colegio, es decir, antes del 4 de marzo *corazón* el cap. 2 ya esta en proceso :D. Hasta pronto ~.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Yahoo gente sensualona! ewe Bueno, como había dicho traje este cap. antes del 4 de marzo nwn hago esto ya que el 4 entraré a clases y no sé cuándo pueda volver a actualizar más pronto, además estaba algo inspirada en esta historia =/3/=.**

**Advertencia: habrá algo de porno gay cochinonas, sho sé que les gusta eso ;n; y si no pos ¡me compró ropa! uwu(?) no soy muy buena escribiendo eso u_u así que me gustaría saber sus opiniones, no sean malitas, un review no le hace mal a nadie ;n;**

**Aclaraciones: bueno este fic no será más de tres o 4 caps. nwn.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que uso en esta historia no son míos, sino de Hajime Isayama, porque de lo contrario estaría lleno de shaoi. (****눈****_****눈****)**

* * *

.

.

.

Se encontraba cansado, correr con tacos era horrible, jadeaba sonoramente. Secó el sudor que corría por su frente con su brazo, nunca, pero NUNCA más volvía a correr con tacos, perdió la cuenta de todas las veces en que se dobló el tobillo por correr con esas monstruosidades. En este preciso momento hasta llegó a tener un poco de pena por todas las chicas que tenían que usar estas cosas tan tortuosas, nunca más se burlaría de Historia o Sasha cuando decían que se sentían liberadas cuando andaban descalzas, ¡oh, señor! cuanta verdad tenían esas palabras, ¡qué no daría este joven por terminar ya este jodido reto!, maldecía al cara de caballo -alías Jean-, y a todos esos tarados que tenía como amigos ¡¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?!... Bueno, quizás si se lo merecía, muchas veces les jugo bromas pesadas, ¡pero, no era necesario vengarse! O quizás el maldito Jean no lo hizo con esa intención, quizás sólo lo quería molestar un rato… Soltó un gran suspiro, ya llegaría el día en que el karma los haría mierda a todos, oh si, el estúpido y sensual karma siempre hace de las suyas.

Moría de ganas por llegar ya a la jodida casa de Armin, nunca, pero nunca más en su vida contestaría reto si es que viene de parte del cara de caballo o la chica patata -alías Sasha - esta última es de temer.

Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a la dichosa casa de Armin, pero se sentía cansado, así que decidió sentarse un rato bajo un árbol, oh, como le dolían sus pies…

.

.

.

Estaba solo en casa, su abuelo había salido de caza, todos estaban detrás de Rivaille-san, ese hombre lobo era muy famoso, el que no supiera su nombre, o era un extranjero o un retardado que aunque este un tesoro enfrente de sus ojos no lo apreciaría.

Quitó el paño húmedo que tenía en la frente y le dio media vuelta poniéndose el lado frío, oh… dulce manjar de los dioses, esa sensación era exquisita. La fiebre ya estaba bajando se sentía mucho mejor, daba gracias a los medicamentos que su abuelo sabía hacer con hierbas medicinales que habían por montón en el bosque, se sentía extremadamente bien en comparación a antes, aunque… sólo una cosa lo perturbaba, tenía que llevar un camisón tan largo que parecía vestido, además era rosado claro y hasta tenía un gorrito con listones del mismo color…. Antes era una blanca bien de macho pero su abuelo sin querer mezclo la ropa blanca y la de color mientras lavaba en la pequeña fuente de afuera de su casa… se mezclaron los colores y pum… así fue como quedo tan afeminado, suspiro agotado mientras claramente se veía una nube negra encima de su cabeza, Armin -así era como se llamaba- se sentía el chico con peor suerte, justo se enfermó cuando al fin la chica que le gustaba había accedido a salir con él, oh, Annie… esperaba que la chica entendiera y le diera otra oportunidad para salir…

Se levantó de la cama, llevaba 5 días sin hacerlo, sólo para lo necesario, es decir, ir hacer sus necesidades básicas como ser humano, para ser sinceros no apestaba gracias a Dios, su abuelo siempre lo lavaba con un paño para que el sudor que tenía a causa de la fiebre no fuera tan molesto. Tomó un poco de agua cuando sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta, de inmediato fue abrir pensando en que podía ser su abuelo, pero no lo era, la persona en frente de él tenía ojos afilados, cabello azabache, era unos centímetros más bajo que él, pero lo que más resaltaba de esa persona sin contar su afilada mirada y esos jodidos músculos hechos por dioses… de acuerdo, había que admitirlo este tipo tenía un buen físico, pero lo que más destacaba eran sus orejas y su cola… eran las mismas que las de un perro… era Rivaille-san…

.

.

.

Después un rato de descanso por culpa de que sus pies que lo estaban matando, emprendió camino a casa del cabeza de coco de su mejor amigo –alías Armin- así es, Eren le tenía un apodo a todos sus amigos, que sólo los usaba cuando estaba muy enfadado o muy jodido por algo, es decir, como en una situación así.

No demoró mucho en llegar ya a la casa de su mejor amigo, tocó un par de veces y una voz ronca le grito un "¡Pase!", pensó que realmente la enfermedad afectó a Armin en su garganta, parecía una persona diferente, además pensó que estaba siendo demasiado confiado al permitir que entrase tan rápidamente sin siquiera saber quién podría ser.

Cuando entro pudo ver la cama en donde estaba el chico, estaba todo tapado hasta el mentón, tenía un lindo gorro con volantes sobre su cabeza y su pelo se veía oscurísimo… Dejo la cosas en la mesa que estaba ahí mismo y se acercó al chico.

-Wow Armin tu pelo está opaco, ¿Hace cuánto que no te bañas? Antes eras rubio, hermano.

-Por lo menos yo no voy vestido de mujer… -Contesto el chico en un susurro.

-¡Eh! E-Esto… ¡lo puedo explicar! ¡Todo fue culpa del maldito cara de caballo! –Gritó todo sonrojado.

-Está bien, está bien, sólo no grites que me duele la cabeza.

-Oh, es cierto aún estás enfermo… wow tus ojos cambiaron de color a un gris-oliva y se ven más atemorizantes y peligrosos…-Contestó Eren.

Una diminuta sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico que estaba en cama.

-Son para verte mejor…

-Ah… Hey, tu nariz es más pequeña que antes ¿o yo estoy perdiendo la visión?

-Aparte de travesti, ciego…

-¡Hey!... aunque hasta tus dientes y boca también están diferentes…

-Es que… son para saborearte mejor~- Canturrió en una sensual voz mientras jalaba al chico de la muñeca dejándolo de bajo de él en un rápido movimiento.

-¡¿Qué rayos Armi-?! –Habló el chico mientras abría los ojos- ¿Rivaille-san? –Preguntó tan despacio que si no fuera porque Rivaille tenía un oído tan fino hubiese parecido que sólo fue el viento pasando por ahí.

-El mismo –Rivaille tenía una sensual sonrisa, y también tenía preso las muñecas del más alto bien afirmadas.

-¿Y-Y Armin? –Estaba preocupado por su rubio amigo, esperaba que estuviera bien.

Suspiro- te contaré… no quiero tener más preocupado por él… ya que debes preocuparte ahora por otra cosa –sonrió lascivamente, y el castaño sintió un leve escalofrió nacer por su espalda baja.

.

.

.

Unas horas antes.

Aquel mocoso que fácilmente pasaba por mujer si es que él quería lo miraba detenidamente, observando calculadoramente cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Hola –Dijo al fin Rivaille para terminar ese estúpido silencio.

-¿Hola?

-Te quiero fuera de tu casa por toda la tarde.

-¿Ja? –La mandíbula del rubio casi de desencaja ante tal descaró por parte del peli negro.

-No haré nada malo –Dijo firme Rivaille mientras le dedicaba su mirada más feroz por tal falta de respeto por parte de la rubia esa.- Además si me ayudas te daré dos entradas para el restaurant tan caro que está en el centro, una buena salida para llevar a tu chica… si es que tienes.

-Hecho –Contestó de inmediato Armin mientras apretaba la mano de Rivaille, todo sea por salir con su amada Annie.- ¿Por cierto para qué quieres mi casa?

Sonrió de medio lado-Porque quiero prepararme una buena cena…

El rubio pensó que quizás hace días que no comía bien y necesitaba un escondite para comer algo, además él también sabía que lo buscaban para matarlo concederle una buena cena para sus últimos días no le haría mal a nadie o eso creyó él.

-De acuerdo, ¿Para cuándo la quieres?

-Para ahora –Contestó Rivaille mientras le daba el dinero para comprar las entradas para el restaurant y alguna otra cosilla, además quitándole ese ridículo gorro en un rápido movimiento al mismo instante en que cerraba la puerta.

El pequeño rubio dio un gran suspiro, ni si quiera cambiarse de ropa lo dejo, pero ya qué, tenía el dinero para su próxima cita con Annie, así que lo único que quedaba por hacer, era matar el tiempo vagando por ahí…

.

.

.

Eren suspiro aliviado por lo menos su amigo estaba bien, pero… por otra parte… ¡estaba más preocupado por su propio bien! escucho a Rivaille decir que cenaría ahí, ¿Entonces el sería su cena? No, no, no, él no tenía buen sabor, y le faltaba carne, era muy flacucho, no lo satisfacería, así que debía dejarlo ir.

-Y-Yo no tengo buen sabor… déjeme ir –Decía Eren al borde del llanto.

Rivaille estaba quieto, lo observaba y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

-¿Piensas que te comeré mocoso?

Asintió con la cabeza como un conejito asustado- Usted dijo que aquí cenaría… y por algo me tiene atrapado debajo de usted… le advierto… mi sabor es malo… estoy flacucho, lo dejaré con hambre... así que no me coma… -El castaño rogaba por su vida, poco más y rompía en llanto.

Rivaille sólo por respeto al mismo Eren no se largó a reír ahí mismo, ¡por Dios! ¿Cómo mierda podía ser tan tierno este chico?

-Je~, lamento decírtelo pero si te comeré… -Susurro sensualmente en la oreja del chico- _Pero no de la manera que tú piensas_- Pensó- pero por mientras sólo te degustaré- Rivaille puso boca abajo al chico y le subió su capa hasta la cabeza sacándosela y usándola para amarrar las manos del castaño.-Así se me hará más fácil mi tarea…-Luego de eso prosiguió a desabrochar el vestido del joven, desato las amarras que tenía el vestido, y fue bajándolo lentamente hasta dejar toda la parte superior de arriba desnuda.- _Magnifica _–Pensó al momento de verla.

Eren se sentía avergonzado, y asustado, por lo visto iba en serio eso de que se lo iba a comer, ¡Hasta ya lo estaba desnudando! La ropa era un estorbo si es que quería que su carne fuese más fácil de comer.

-P-Por favor… no me coma.. sniff…sniff….-El chico ya no había aguantado las lágrimas.

Soltó un largo suspiro- Tsk… siento que en cualquier momento comenzarás a gritar mocoso, y yo no quiero eso- Dijo Rivaille mientras sacaba un pulcro pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo usaba para amordazar al asustado chico.

-¡Mmfmf!… snimf.. snimf…-El chico estaba más que asustado.

Rivaille lo dio media vuelta y esos ojos turquesa se encontraron con los suyos, el de abajo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, y el de arriba sólo sonrió levemente.

El castaño estaba tan avergonzado por haber pensado que esos ojos afilados resultaban tan hermosos, tan jodidamente atractivos, que ni cuenta se dio cuando un cálido aliento se posó sobre su cuello, sufrió un leve escalofrió y toda su atención se volvió al pelinegro, algo cálido y húmedo se posó sobre su cuello, y sabía que si es que no fuera porque tenía un pañuelo entre sus labios un sonoro gemido hubiera salido de estos.

La lengua del pelinegro degustaba el cuello de Eren como su de un manjar se tratase, pero él quería más así que fue dejando un húmedo camino de lamidas y mordidas sobre su torso hasta que llegó a uno de esos botoncitos sonrosados del castaño, le dio una suave lamida y el menor se estremeció por el contacto, luego siguió lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo.

El castaño estaba perdido en esas nuevas sensaciones, apretaba fuertemente sus ojos, el placer le nublaba la vista, se sintió raro a las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba, se sintió algo incomodo entre medio de las piernas, su amigo se estaba levantando para saludar, pero se encontraba preso por la ropa interior, era una sensación incómoda…

El pelinegro cuando creyó que ese pezón había recibido la suficiente atención se movió hasta el otro, y empezó a hacer el mismo proceso, lamer, succionar y dejar leves mordidas, realmente su hambre se estaba saciando, el cuerpo del más alto era tan sincero que más rápido podía saciar su hambre. Con una mano afirmaba las manos amarradas del menor y también con esa lograba soportar su cuerpo, y con la otra apretaba el pezón que ya había pasado por su boca, le gustaría poder escuchar los jadeos del otro pero corría el riesgo de que el otro gritase por ayuda y eso no era bueno, ya que no quería tener problemas… Fue acercando su rodilla a la entrepierna del menor y una sonrisa de satisfacción se escapó de sus labios mientras mordía levemente el pezón de Eren, alguien ya estaba duro con tan sólo un poco de atención en sus pezones… oh, qué cuerpo tan sincero y lascivo… era per~ fec~ to~.

Sinceramente con cada vez que Rivaille probaba el cuerpo de Eren este se volvía más adicto a su sabor, este seguía en su labor de lamer succionar y morder, haciendo hasta tan poco se sentía satisfecho Rivaille en su estómago, pero no para el pobre de Eren la erección de allá abajo lo estaba matando, empezó a frotarse contra la pierna de Rivaille en busca de fricción, intentando un poco apaciguar esa incomodidad. Para el pelinegro no pasó desapercibido esto así que dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y encaro a Eren.

-Je~… veo que ya no te resistes más…. –Hablo mientras bajaba su mano hasta la hombría del contrarió y le daba leves masajes y apretones, la cara del castaño era todo un poema, sus ojitos nublados en placer y en lágrimas, si fuera por él lo follaría ahí mismo pero haría las cosas con calma.- Veamos si es que esta el vestuario completo –Hablo mientras levantaba las caderas del contrario para bajarle lo que quedaba puesto del vestido, una leve sonrisa se escapó de sus labios- Así… hasta ropa interior femenina le obligaron a ponerse… es usted un completo pervertido- Cada palabra que soltaba era como una puñalada para Eren pero a la vez le excitaba de sobre manera, era tan aterciopelada y encantadora tan engatusante.

-Mmfmfm…-Eren intentaba alegar pero la amordaza no lo dejaba. Se sentía frustrado.

-Hagamos un trato, ¿Te parece? –Eren sólo lo miraba atento- Yo te sacaré esa mordaza si prometes no gritar, ¿Si? –Eren la pensó un poco y asintió con la cabeza, debía estar agradecido aún no se lo comía menos mal.

Rivaille le saco el pañuelo, y el castaño dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro que sonó más como un jadeo, así que Rivaille no perdió más el tiempo y empezó a sacarle la ropa interior al castaño. Cuando al fin estuvo completamente desnudo el moreno desvió su mirada, sentía tanta vergüenza por estar en esa posición y además ¡estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo!

Rivaille agarro el miembro del menor y empezó a masajearlo.

-Ah~… -Un pequeño jadeo salió de los labios del castaño, mordió su labio para impedir que saliera, Rivaille al darse cuenta de esto fue y profano su boca.

Eren abrió de sobre manera sus ojos mientras un sonrojo nivel Dios se apoderaba de su rostro, cuando sintió como una lengua contra sus labios, de la pura impresión abrió la abrió la boca. Rivaille aprovecho esto y de inmediato fue a explorar la otra boca, su lengua fue a reconocer la cavidad ajena mientras buscaba a la lengua del castaño que se encontraba tímida aún, cuando Eren al fin salió del shock también quiso participar en el beso, no quería que el peli negro tuviera la dominación en todo, además si iba a ser comido por lo menos intentaría disfrutar su primer beso, así es Eren Jaeger era un total inexperto. Rivaille inmediatamente se dio cuenta de eso, pero encontró adorable los torpes movimientos del moreno, estuvieron mucho rato luchando por quién dominaba el beso pero era notorio que el ganador era el hombre lobo, cuando se separaron un fino hilo de saliva lo unía.

-Haa… haa… -El joven jadeaba con cada respiración, era una exquisita imagen, tanto así que Rivaille ni cuenta se dio cuando él también se puso duro.

Afino sus sentidos para ver si aún tenía tiempo…

-Tsk… -Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Volvió a atacar vorazmente los labios del menor mientras se baja el cierre de su pantalón, sentó al castaño, y lo libero de las amarras de su capa, mientras aún seguían besándose, cuando Rivaille rompió el beso, Eren inconscientemente hizo un puchero.

-Ah… ¿Por qué… te d-detuviste..? haaa…-El chico uso todo su valor para preguntar eso.

Rivaille sólo sonrió, termino de sacar su miembro erecto y se puso a masajear a los dos juntos.

-Mocoso tu ayuda en esto o te comeré completo.-Eren inmediatamente hizo lo que Rivaille le ordeno, era muy joven para ser comido.

Rivaille apretaba el miembro del contrario en ciertos lados, subía y bajaba y apretaba los testículos del contrario a veces, Eren no se quedaba atrás e imitaba los movimientos del contrario.

-Je… maldito mocoso, lo haces bien…-Soltó Rivaille en un gruñido placentero.

Eren sólo se sonrojo en el acto, estuvieron unos cuantos minutos así y con tanta caricia que Rivaille le otorgaba no falto mucho para que se viniera manchando el estómago de ambos, un poco después Rivaille también se corrió.

Rivaille empujo suavemente a Eren quien jadeaba por culpa de los espasmos y lo volvió a besar vorazmente, cuando ya estaba terminando el beso mordió el labio del contrario rompiéndolo, dejando salir un poco de sangre.

-Haa… eso… dolió… ngh… -Eren se estremeció cuando sintió unas manos moverse entremedio de sus glúteos.

-Para la próxima vez, este lugar no saldrá intacto, pero ya es hora de irme, yo que tú me visto rápido ya que pronto tendrás una visita- Beso fugazmente los labios del contrario- Gracias por la comida mocoso -y se paró para irse escapando por la ventana de atrás de la casa pero antes de saltar por el marco de la ventana miro a Eren.- Nos veremos pronto… Eren.-Y al fin salto.

Eren moría de la vergüenza, pero prefirió hacer caso a lo que dijo Rivaille-san así que se vistió de inmediato y arregló el desastre que habían causado en la cama de Armin.

-¿No que me iba a comer? ¿Cuándo volverá? –Pensó Eren, pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como la puerta de la casa fue abierta tan furiosamente, dio media vuelta y vio a Mikasa con la pierna extendida en una patada, junto Armin quien miraba horrorizado la puerta de su hogar.

-¡¿Eren?! –Gritó histérica Mikasa mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo- ¡Me alegro que estés bien!, de casualidad me encontré con Armin, y me dijo que el enano ese estaba en su casa y tu venías para acá, me preocupe de sobre manera… ¿Y dónde está el infeliz? ¿Te hizo algo?-El rostro de Mikasa demostraba ira, y todos los colores se subieron al rostro de Eren.

-C-Cuando yo llegué no había nadie… así que me preocupe y esperé aquí… entre por la ventana de atrás que estaba abierta….-Eren mintió pero no quería que le hicieran nada malo a Rivaille-san… debía admitirlo, no sentía sólo curiosidad o admiración por su persona, el gustaba de Rivaille-san, así que lo protegería y no le diría a nadie como él lo había degustado de maneras tan raras…

-¿Y ese corte en el labio? –Preguntó la chica.

-Cuando corrí con los tacos me caí….

Mikasa no se tragó lo de que Eren se cayó quizás el lobo ese lo chantajeo para que no dijera nada, quizás lo amenazó a golpes, se puso a gritar obscenidades mientras maldecía al "enano" como ella le decía, juraba que lo bañaría en plomo, etc, etc.

Esa cabaña era todo un dilema, Armin lloraba por su puerta, ya que tendría que usar un poco del dinero en arreglarla, Mikasa ardía en furia casi dejaba que ese estúpido hombre lobo tocará a Eren hasta quizás él fue causante de ese corte en el labio por algún puñetazo o algo, y Eren tenía todo un poema en su rostro sonrojado, y seguía preguntándose cómo no había sido comido aún, pero lo que no sabía el inocente castaño es que habían dos maneras de "comer" una en el ámbito carnal y la otra que era igual a la que comer un almuerzo de carne o vegetales…

No muy lejos de ahí encima de cierto árbol un pelinegro observaba entretenido toda la escena que pasaba en esa cabaña, Oh~… pronto visitaría a Eren nuevamente…

.

.

.

* * *

**Respondiendo reviews nwn:**

**Guest: Hasta yo le daría a Eren de lo tan violable que se ve y es o7o, pero es del heichou uwu, aquí ya puse algo del porno gay, lamento si dejé con las ganas, quise ser malota alguna vez(?) espero que este cap. le guste:D ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos~.**

**ligthblood04: Me alegra que lo encontrará genial y que le gustará :'D hasta siendo travesti Erencito es lindo u/u y el heichou no se queda atrás con sus orejas y su cola *corazón* espero que este cap. le guste nwn y como ya dije antes lamento cortarlo en esa parte, pero luego heichou junior atacará y le dará duro contra el ropero a Erencito hasta llegar Narnia u/u *corazón* ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos~. **

**Aoi': Me alegra que le guste:D espero que este cap. igual sea de su agrado nwn. Y como dije antes ya hay algo de shaoi y pronto Eren no saldrá invicto de heichou junior u/u, ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos~.**

**También quiero agradecer a los que agregan a favoritos y a los que la siguen, me hacen muy feliz ;U;…**

**También me gustaría saber sus opiniones, ¿Les gustó, lo amaron (eso no lo creo ;n;) lo odiaron, lo detestaron? :D Se aceptan críticas, y sugerencias, pero todo con el debido respeto *corazón***

**¡Hasta no sé cuándo bella gente! Nos leemos~.**


End file.
